February 1
February 1 is the 32nd day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 333 days (334 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1953 - Flood ; Dutch, Belgian and Dutch sea dikes break through in a storm : 1835 deaths. ** 2014 - The volcano Sinabung on Sumatra erupts with dozens of deaths and injuries. More than 20,000 people were evacuated. * Health ** 1864 - Establishment of the Red Cross of Belgium . * Infrastructure ** 1965 - Queen Juliana opens the Van Brienenoordbrug on the Nieuwe Maas . ** 1990 - In a number of medium-sized Dutch cities begins the train taxi from the train . * Art ** 1893 - Premiere of the opera Manon Lescaut by Giacomo Puccini in Turin . ** 1896 - Premiere of the opera La bohème by Giacomo Puccini in Turin , led by Arturo Toscanini . * Media ** 1933 - First speech of Hitler through the channels of the German broadcaster. ** 1989 - The Flemish Television Society ( VTM ) broadcast for the first time. ** 1989 - The first episode of the Flemish television Samson and Gert is broadcast. ** 1995 - A television campaign in the Netherlands for victims of the flooding in Limburg supplies 20 million guilders on. ** 2004 - In the United States caused the occurrence of Janet Jackson and Justin Timberlake during the live broadcast of the halftime show at Super Bowl XXXVIII a huge riot. In their action is a breast visible after Timberlake a piece of clothing wegscheurt Jacksons. * War ** 1793 - France started a war with the United Kingdom and Netherlands . ** 1917 - The German Empire declares unimpeded submarine warfare . ** 1968 - The South Vietnamese police chief Nguyễn Ngọc Loan executes the eye of cameras a Vietcong Warrior . ** 2014 - Bombing of the Syrian Air Force in the northern Syrian city of Aleppo costs according to the Syrian Observatory for Human Rights at least 85 lives. * Politics ** 1908 - King Carlos I of Portugal and the Crown Prince Louis Philip, Duke of Braganza be in Lisbon murdered by republicans. ** 1979 - Ayatollah Khomeini put after fifteen years of exile again set foot on Iranian soil. ** 1985 - The European Community loses more than half its territory as Greenland detaches from it. ** 1996 - The Van Traa commission publishes critical conclusions from the IRT affair . ** 2004 - Slovenia ratifies the Treaty establishing a Constitution for Europe . * Religion ** 1836 - Pope Gregory XVI creates two new cardinals . ** 1934 - Rise of the Apostolic Prefecture Celebes in the Dutch East Indies to Apostolic Vicariate . * Sport ** 1805 - On the canal to Leeuwarden has a contest for vrouwspersoonen. Appear 130 skate rijdsters at the start, while there are 10,000 spectators on the ramparts. First prize is a gold cap brooch worth 105 guilders and Trijntje Pieters Poppingawier should adorn themselves afterwards with the casque. ** 1905 - Creation of the Hague football club ADO (All Through Exercise) . ** 1906 - In Rotterdam the korfball club RSC Velox is founded. ** 1920 - Founding of the Dutch football club Quick Boys . ** 1937 - The Argentina national football team won for the fifth time in the Copa América by winning the final 2-0 to Brazil . ** 1953 - The Dutch skater Kees Broekman in Hamar European skating champion. ** 1954 - In Doetinchem is professional football club De Graafschap founded. ** 2012 - When riots after the match between the Egyptian football clubs Al-Masry and Al-Ahly are dozens of deaths. ** 2015 - The 20-year-old Dutch rider Mathieu van der Poel is, just a week after his debut with the professionals, cyclocross World Champion . * Science and Technology ** 1958 - A "Jupiter C" -raket Americans launch their first artificial satellite , the " Explorer 1 "(weight 14 kg). The satellite will be until March 1970 remain in orbit around the Earth. ** 1972 - Hewlett-Packard brings the HP-35, the first scientific electronic calculator, on the market. ** 2003 - Space Shuttle Columbia burned during reentry into the atmosphere of the Earth, all seven crew members were killed. Born [ edit ] Boris Yeltsin born February 1, 1931 Johnny Bosman born February 1, 1965 Lisa Marie Presley born February 1, 1968 Fabienne de Vries born February 1, 1974 Rutina Wesley born February 1, 1979 * 1762 - Christiaan Hendrik Persoon , South African mycologist (deceased in 1836 ) * 1836 - Klaas de Vrieze , Dutch teacher, advocate of the use of fertilizers (deceased in 1915 ) * 1842 - Philip Allard Reinier Carel van der Borch Verwolde , Dutch politician (deceased in 1919 ) * 1863 - Jose Maria Panganiban , Filipino writer and patriot (deceased in 1890 ) * 1863 - Ignacio Villamor , Filipino lawyer, judge and director (deceased in 1933 ) * 1874 - Hugo von Hofmannsthal , Austrian writer (deceased in 1929 ) * 1875 - Alfréd Hajós , Hungarian architect and swimmer (deceased in 1955 ) * 1881 - Emile Andrieu , Belgian footballer (deceased in 1955 ) * 1894 - William of Tijen , Dutch architect (deceased in 1974 ) * 1895 - John Ford , American film director (deceased in 1973 ) * 1896 - Anastasio Somoza García , President of Nicaragua (deceased in 1956 ) * 1898 - Leila Denmark , American pediatrician (deceased in 2012 ) * 1901 - Clark Gable , American actor (deceased in 1960 ) * 1903 - Cesáreo Onzari , Argentinian footballer (deceased in 1964 ) * 1905 - Eddie Murphy , American skater (deceased in 1973 ) * 1905 - Emilio Segrè , Italian-American physicist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 1989 ) * 1908 - Paolo Bertoli , Italian curial cardinal (deceased in 2001 ) * 1909 - George Beverly Shea , American gospel singer and baritone (deceased in 2013 ) * 1910 - Ngapoi Ngawang Jigme , Tibetan politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1915 - Sir Stanley Matthews , English footballer (deceased in 2000 ) * 1915 - Alicia Rhett , American actress (deceased in 2014 ) * 1917 - José Luis Sampedro , Spanish writer and economist (deceased in 2013 ) * 1919 - Pietro Garinei , Italian musical composer and producer (deceased in 2006 ) * 1922 - FB Hotz , Dutch writer (deceased in 2000 ) * 1926 - Noemí Simonetto de Portela , Argentinian athlete (deceased in 2011 ) * 1928 - Stuart Whitman , American actor * 1931 - Iajuddin Ahmed , 17th President of Bangladesh (deceased in 2012 ) * 1931 - Lionel Batiste , American singer and musician (deceased in 2012 ) * 1931 - Boris Yeltsin , president of Russia (1991-1999) (deceased in 2007 ) * 1932 - Cees van Dongen , Dutch motorcycle racer (deceased in 2011 ) * 1932 - Vanja Drach , Croatian actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 1932 - Xavier Perrot , Swiss racing driver (deceased in 2008 ) * 1937 - Audrys Bačkis , Lithuanian nuncio in the Netherlands and Cardinal Archbishop of Vilnius * 1937 - Garrett Morris , American actor and comedian * 1938 - Arnold Gelderman , Dutch actor, director, voice and voice-over * 1938 - Sherman Hemsley , American actor (deceased in 2012 ) * 1939 - Claude François , French singer and composer (deceased in 1978 ) * 1939 - Ekaterina Maximova , Russian ballerina (deceased in 2009 ) * 1939 - Joe Sample , American pianist (deceased in 2014 ) * 1940 - Ajmer Singh , Indian athlete (deceased in 2010 ) * 1942 - Terry Jones , English actor and director * 1945 - Claude Bonmariage , Belgian politician (deceased in 2012 ) * 1946 - Ton van Dalen , Dutch football agent (deceased in 2006 ) * 1947 - Gaston Rahier , Belgian motocross racer (deceased in 2005 ) * 1948 - Rick James , American funk singer (deceased in 2004 ) * 1949 - Franco Causio , Italian footballer * 1949 - Bea Meulman , Dutch actress * 1950 - Mike Campbell , American guitarist and record producer * 1953 - Miguel Ángel Alonso , Spanish footballer * 1954 - Marijke Amado , Dutch presenter and actress * 1954 - Egbert Streuer , Dutch motorcycle racer * 1956 - Marc Romersa , Luxembourg athlete * 1957 - Marie-Christine Deurbroeck , Belgian athlete * 1957 - Walter Schachner , Austrian footballer and football coach * 1958 - Luther Blissett , Jamaican-English footballer * 1958 - Søren Lerby , Danish footballer * 1958 - Bernard Schnieders , Dutch motorcycle racer (deceased in 2005 ) * 1961 - John Byrne , Irish footballer * 1961 - Yassin al-Haj Saleh , Syrian writer and dissident * 1961 - Armin Veh , German footballer and football coach * 1962 - Manuel Amoros , French footballer * 1963 - Ottolien Boeschoten , Dutch actress * 1964 - Eli Ohana , Israeli footballer * 1964 - Linus Roache , British-American actor * 1965 - John Bosman , Dutch footballer * 1965 - Sherilyn Fenn , American actress * 1965 - Brandon Lee , American actor (deceased in 1993 ) * 1965 - Stephanie of Monaco , Princess of Monaco * 1966 - Laurent Garnier , French techno DJ and producer * 1966 - Rob Lee , English footballer * 1966 - Yelena Nikolayeva , Russian athlete * 1966 - Ariane Schluter , Dutch actress * 1966 - Kyros Vassaras , Greek football referee * 1967 - Meg Cabot , American writer * 1968 - Lisa Marie Presley , American singer * 1969 - Gabriel Batistuta , Argentinian footballer * 1969 - Brian Krause , American actor * 1971 - Harald Brattbakk , Norwegian footballer * 1971 - Michael C. Hall , American actor * 1971 - Axl Peleman , Flemish musician * 1971 - Zlatko Zahovič , Slovenian footballer * 1972 - Johan Walem , Belgian footballer * 1973 - Yuri Landman , Dutch musical designer, musician and cartoonist * 1974 - Fabienne de Vries , Dutch television presenter * 1975 - Hans van de Haar , Dutch footballer * 1975 - Rafael , Flemish magician / illusionist * 1975 - Martijn Reuser , Dutch footballer * 1976 - Phil Ivey , American poker player * 1977 - Cristina Casandra , Romanian long distance runner * 1977 - Sonja Silva , Dutch actress and television presenter * 1978 - Claudia Nystad , German cross country star * 1979 - Thibaut Duval , Belgian athlete * 1979 - Aino-Kaisa Saarinen , Finnish cross-country star * 1979 - Juan Silveira dos Santos , Brazilian footballer * 1979 - Rutina Wesley , American actress * 1980 - Kenan Hasagić , Bosnian footballer * 1980 - Aleksander Šeliga , Slovenian footballer * 1980 - Otilino Tenorio , Ecuadorian footballer (deceased in 2005 ) * 1981 - Federica Faiella , Italian figure skater * 1981 - Metha Fox , Dutch radio DJ * 1982 - Gavin Henson , Welsh rugby player * 1982 - Dorian Scott , Jamaican athlete * 1983 - Iveta Melzer , Czech tennis star * 1983 - Jurgen Van den Broeck , Belgian cyclist * 1983 - Fabian Florant , Dutch athlete * 1983 - Samba Schutte , African-Dutch stand-up comedian, actor and comedian * 1983 - Alice Timbilil , Kenyan athlete * 1985 - Tim De Meersman , Belgian footballer * 1985 - Jodi Gordon , Australian actress and model * 1985 - Asmaa Mahfouz , Egyptian human rights defender and co-founder of the April 6 Youth Movement * 1986 - Jorrit Bergsma , Dutch skater * 1986 - Lauren Conrad , American television personality * 1986 - Johan Vonlanthen , Colombian-Swiss footballer * 1986 - Rutger Worm , Dutch footballer * 1987 - Sebastian Boenisch , Polish footballer * 1987 - Javier Martina , Dutch footballer * 1987 - Giuseppe Rossi , American-Italian footballer * 1988 - Freek Van Der Wart , Dutch short tracker * 1989 - Alfred Finnbogason , Icelandic footballer * 1989 - Jonas Lössl , Danish footballer * 1989 - Lyaysan Rayanova , Russian alpineskiester * 1990 - Feyisa Lilesa , Ethiopian athlete * 1990 - Laura Marling , English singer-songwriter * 1990 - Hersi Matmuja , Albanian singer * 1991 - Luca Caldirola , Italian footballer * 1995 - Oliver Heldens , Dutch DJ and music producer * 1996 - Wojdan Shaherkani , Saudi judoka Deceased [ edit ] Mary Shelley deceased 1851 Maximilian Schell deceased 2014 * 1501 - Sigismund of Bavaria (64), Duke of Bavaria-Munich * 1691 - Pietro Ottoboni, who later became Pope Alexander VIII (80) * 1773 - Jan Frans Michel (75), South-Dutch writer * 1813 - Theodorus van Kooten (63) first Dutch minister of education * 1851 - Mary Shelley (53), English author of Frankenstein * 1897 - Jeanne Merkus (57), Dutch adventurer * 1908 - Carlos I of Portugal (44), King of Portugal * 1908 - Louis-Philippe (21), Crown Prince of Portugal * 1920 - Adolf Albin (71), Romanian chess * 1942 - William Warnaar (74), Dutch politician and ARP bulb grower * 1944 - Piet Mondrian (71), Dutch painter * 1945 - Johan Huizinga (72), Dutch historian * 1952 - Otto Cornelis Adriaan van Lidth de Jeude (70), Dutch politician and engineering * 1957 - Friedrich Paulus (66), German field marshal * 1966 - Buster Keaton (70), American actor and director * 1971 - Raoul Hausmann (104), German artist * 1974 - Rudolf Dassler (75), German founder of the Puma group * 1976 - Werner Heisenberg (74), German mathematician and physicist * 1980 - Gastone Nencini (49) Italian cyclist * 1981 - Ernst Pepping (79), German composer * 1986 - Alva Myrdal (84), Swedish diplomat, politician and writer * 1988 - Heather O'Rourke (12), American actress and child star * 1988 - Reinder Zwolsman (75), Dutch businessman * 1995 - Gerard Carlier (77), Dutch athlete * 1996 - Ray Crawford (80), American race car driver * 1999 - Baris Manco (56), Turkish musician * 2000 - Dick Rathmann (76), American race car driver * 2002 - Hildegard Knef (76), German actress, singer and writer * 2005 - Ivan Noble (37), British journalist * 2005 - John Vernon (72), Canadian actor * 2007 - Antonio María Javierre (85), Spanish theologian and cardinal curie * 2007 - Ahmad Abu Laban (60), Egyptian-Danish imam * 2007 - Gian Carlo Menotti (95), American composer * 2008 - Michel Bartosik (59), Belgian poet * 2009 - Francisco Aguabella (83), Cuban jazz musician * 2009 - Bert Boer (63), Dutch minister * 2009 - Lukas Foss (86), American composer * 2009 - Peter Howson (89), Australian Minister * 2009 - Jim McWithey (81), American race car driver * 2009 - Edward O'Donnell (77), American bishop * 2009 - Richard Salter (65), English baritone singer * 2010 - Jaap van der Poll (95), Dutch athlete * 2011 - Joop Kaulingfreks (89), Dutch lawyer and politician * 2012 - Don Cornelius (75), American television presenter and producer * 2012 - Angelo Dundee (90), American boxer * 2012 - Wisława Szymborska (88), Polish poet * 2013 - Vladimir Yengibaryan (80), Armenian Olympic boxing champion * 2013 - Ed Koch (88), American mayor * 2013 - Herman Verbeek (76), Dutch priest, politician and author * 2013 - Cecil Womack (65), American singer, songwriter and musician * 2014 - Luis Aragonés (75), Spanish footballer and football coach * 2014 - Tony Hateley (72), English footballer * 2014 - Meine Pit (82), Dutch politician * 2014 - David Power (85), Australian athlete * 2014 - Maximilian Schell (83), Austrian actor * 2015 - Aldo Ciccolini (89), Italian-French pianist * 2015 - Edward DeBlasio (88), American screenwriter and television producer * 2015 - Udo Lattek (80), German footballer and football coach * 2015 - Jos van Manen Pieters (84), Dutch writer * 2015 - Jos Suijkerbuijk (85), Dutch cyclist Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Bridget of Kildare († 523 ) ** Holy Veridiana (Castelfiorentino) († 1242 ) ** Saint Severus of Ravenna (4th century) ** Holy Sigisbert (III) of Austrasia († 656 ) ** Holy Winand Maastricht († c. 1235 ) ** Blessed Reginald of Saint-Gilles († 1923 ) ** Blessed Reginald of Orleans († 1220 ) ** 47 Blessed Martyrs of Angers: including Simone Chauvigné (Charbonneau) , Louise and Louise Aimée Luigné the Dean , Marie Geneveve and Marthe Poulain de la Forestiere Spectrometry († 1794 ) ** Blessed Louis Variara († 1923 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1956 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -13.7 ° C * 1957 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.6 ° C * 1917 - Lowest minimum temperature -16.2 ° C * 1957 - Highest maximum temperature 14.2 ° C * 1953 - Highest hourly average wind speed 23.1 m / s * 1993 - Longest sunshine duration 8.2 hours * 1953 - Longest rainfall duration 21.7 hours * 1953 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 16.8 mm * 1956 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 51% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1956 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -13.6 ° C * 1869 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.5 ° C * 1956 - Lowest minimum temperature -15.6 ° C * 1957 - Highest maximum temperature 14.2 ° C * 1927 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 13.5 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1953 - During the night of January 31 to February 1: strong northwesterly storm and spring cause catastrophic flooding in the Netherlands, Belgium and Great Britain. Some dykes break, making coastal cities flood. Ostend are multiple deaths. Also significant flooding in the Waas, in Melsele and Kallo. During the night winds up to 115 km / h in Ostend and 122 km / h in Antwerp. 28 dead in Belgium. 1830 deaths in the Netherlands. * 1953 - In Ardennes real blizzard that lasts almost 48 hours and several villages from the outside world cut off. The snow layer thickness reaches 56 cm in Spa Malchamps, 64 cm in Saint-Hubert and more than a meter in the Fens. * 1954 - Temperature minima to -15.3 ° C in Gerdingen (Bree) and -20.2 ° C on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). Rivers and canals are in many places covered with ice. On the coast forms a small sea ice bank. Category:Date Category:February